Thief in the Ravenclaw Tower
by Luna Obsessed
Summary: Padma Patil's secret is unknown to most people, but there is one who knows. Luna Lovegood. Padma's thieving has to stop and only this one young Ravenclaw can cure it...


AN: Wow, it did take me a long time to get this uploaded…thank-you Mara for beta-reading, you did a great job. This fic was based on a plot bunny from Christia at Fiction Alley Park. This was the original bunny:

What if it was just one person who was stealing all of Luna's stuff? Boy or girl, though a girl has more access to Luna's stuff. They don't just take Luna's stuff, they steal other things as well. Or you could just forget everything I just said and just have a kleptomaniac come to Hogwarts, sorted into any house.

So this is my fic, based on that…

**Thief in the Ravenclaw Tower **

Padma Patil sat in the Ravenclaw common room, beaming at everyone who passed, as she finished her essay for Professor Snape, the Potions master. By then, the common room was next to empty. She quickly slipped her things into her extremely large school bag, hoisted it onto her shoulder, and quietly walked up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

Padma paused outside the doors leading to each year's dorm, then after twiddling a strand of her dark hair (which had come loose from her plait) around her finger, she turned the door-knob to the sixth year dorm and walked in. It helped to start off in her own dormitory; if someone came in, then the excuses were easy.

"McDougal borrowed my quill, just looking for it so I can finish my homework…" or "I was looking under your bed for my wand, it seems to have vanished…It's in my pocket? How silly of me!"

Padma smiled, feeling rather comforted at this thought, and made her way to Lisa Turpin's bed. Quickly she bent down, pulled her friend's trunk out and pointed her wand at the keyhole.

"Alohamora," she whispered and the trunk lid creaked open. Her hands greedily snatched up the brand new textbooks and squeaky clean Ravenclaw robe; her own could do with a bit of patching up. She stuffed them into her excessively large school-bag, put away the trunk and moved onto Mandy Brocklehurst's bed.

She didn't steal because she was poor; she had plenty of nice things herself. No, Padma just couldn't help herself. When she saw the things her house-mates acquired, she just _had_ to have them. There appeared to be no cure for it. She had looked it up in the library once and had found some special chocolate which was meant to stop her greed, but it hadn't worked. The longest Padma had gone without thieving was four days, and even in the summer holidays she would take her sister's possessions. It wasn't a healthy habit, neither one to be proud of, but luckily she had never been caught. It was odd that her house-mates didn't seem to notice the theft going on around them. Occasionally Su Li or Stephen Cornfoot would complain that their quills and even homework had disappeared, but nobody thought much of it. Loony Lovegood would put up polite notices, listing her missing items, but nobody cared. They just assumed people were being cruel to the girl and hiding her stuff. Nobody knew it was being stolen. In fact Luna no longer possessed many items, as the few she had left after Padma had raided her trunk in previous years, normally _were_ hidden by her house-mates.

Padma's fingers moved swiftly as she folded a particularly nice scarf, and added it to her bag. Next she went over to Morag McDougal's bed-side cabinet, and snatched up a golden necklace, carelessly lying around. Padma playfully swung it from her fingertips, before fixing it round her neck, although it wasn't visible underneath her robes.

When she had finished with all the girls' dormitories, except for the third and fifth which were occupied, Padma went back to the common room. One glance at the large clock on the wall told her that her next class would start in fifteen minutes. Most of the students would be on their way, or finishing lunch, but being a fast runner when she wanted, Padma felt confident that she had enough time for a little more sneaking.

She made her way over to the stairs which led to the boys' dormitories, but paused before going any further, as a familiar sight caught her eye. A young boy at the other end of the room was pinning a large piece of parchment to the Ravenclaw notice-board. Padma held her breath, hoping he hadn't seen her approaching the boys' staircase. Luckily for her, he left without another glance round the room. She sighed with relief and hurried up the steps, before anyone else could come in.

Padma entered the sixth year boys' dorm with caution. Excuses were so much harder to come up with in the boys' sleeping quarters, and the one time she had been caught outside the door, she had insisted that she was waiting for her boyfriend, Terry Boot. She had never dared venture into any of Terry's dorms before. Oh, she had tried on many occasions, but each time she came face to face with fear and would go back instead of forward.

The reason was Terry Boot. She could steal off her friends, helpless first-years, her own sister for _goodness sake_, but not from her boyfriend. Terry's father happened to be quite well off too, but Padma had never been able to steal off him. The guilt would remain forever, that was one reason. Then of course they would have no future, because Padma would never be with him, whilst knowing she had stolen his precious possessions. The shame if he ever found out…

However today, none of this bothered her. Lisa Turpin, one of Padma's closest friends, had overheard Terry telling Anthony Goldstein that he was thinking of ending his relationship with Padma, having fallen for the irritating Romilda Vane. Vane was a Gryffindor, and besides she was much younger and that was an explanation in itself.

It was an unspoken rule amongst the Ravenclaws that you didn't date anybody who was more than a year younger or older than you. Romilda, being a fourth year, would not qualify. Therefore if Terry broke this 'rule' he would definitely not be very popular. This thought pleased Padma; if what Lisa had said was true, then it would serve him right.

Still, she couldn't be sure that Lisa had been completely honest, after all Lisa Turpin wasn't known as the most truthful girl in the school, and she did have a reputation as a trouble-maker. But Padma decided to enter the dorm and look for evidence anyway, what kind of 'evidence' she had no idea, but anything to prove that the story was untruthful would make her happy.

Padma's hand rested on the door-knob and after a small moment of hesitation, she turned it and walked in. The room wasn't much different to any of the other boys' dormitories, apart from a large number of Quidditch player posters, around a bed in the middle of a row of five. The odd personal items on people's bedside cabinets were different too. Of course most people had a picture frame, but it was the photograph they held, which made them different from the rest, and what interested Padma.

She rather liked peering into the frames at people's relations. Cho Chang for example, was almost identical to her young grandmother, and Stewart Ackerly shared a canny resemblance with his uncle (despite the uncle being forty years old, with a beard).

Padma slowly walked over to the middle-bed. It was scruffily made, and she noticed a few feathers lying on the floor; probably the result of a pillow-fight the previous night. She perched herself on the end of the bed. It was obviously Terry's; nobody else would have so many quidditch posters. Besides, there was a picture on his bedside cabinet, of himself at the age of eight, proudly holding his first broom. Padma smiled as her eyes flicked from the little boy and his broom, to one of his parents, or so she assumed. To her surprise, Terry looked nothing like this man and woman, although Terry's eyebrows curved in the same manner as those of the man whom she believed to be his father. After gazing at the picture for a little longer, Padma got off the bed and knelt down on the soft blue carpet. She lowered her head to peer under the bed, but it wasn't hard to spot the trunk. She reached her hand underneath and pulled out a large trunk, the lid carelessly left open. Clothes were strewn around and an untidy pile of books was placed in one corner. She saw amongst these, a pocket sneakascope, puffskein plushie and a tall thin bottle containing a deep purple liquid, yet Padma could not match it to any potion she had studied so far.

Still not quite sure what she was looking for, Padma continued to rummage through Terry's trunk. She found a white, square, peculiar looking tub, which someone had scribbled, _'Keep Out'_ on the lid, but she simply tugged it off.

Padma stared in disbelief at the contents. No wonder he wanted people to keep out. She dipped a finger into the ice-cream and licked it. Yuck. Terry Boot was addicted to eating baked beans in ice-cream. There was no other explanation she could think of. Why else would he have a huge tub of the revolting delicacy, hidden in his trunk.

What Padma didn't understand, was how Terry could like it. Vanilla ice-cream with _baked beans_ mixed into it. Disgusting. After carefully replacing the lid, Padma continued to search for 'evidence', but all she found out was that Terry had once fancied Hermione Granger.

That was enough peeking and prying for one day, she thought and snuck back down to the common-room. The clock revealed that she was very late for class, but Padma decided to go anyway. Professor Flitwick wasn't very strict after all, and she would soon come up with a good excuse.

Before Padma left, she went over to the Ravenclaw notice-board. The noticed pinned up, not so long ago, read:

_There is a thief in this house! Whoever stole my quill better own up to it, I might be a third year but I can do a mighty good Bat Bogey Hex! _

Uncomfortably Padma turned to read another notice. The handwriting was more familiar, it was just Loony Lovegood's usual notice, listing her missing possessions.

There were often notices like these, but many students chose to keep quiet about the theft going on in the Ravenclaw tower. Perhaps they disliked the idea of their friends knowing someone had dared to steal from them, or maybe they just didn't notice. Whatever the reason, Padma was glad.

She reached up and loosened the pin in the unknown boy's notice. When, on rare occasions these notices did appear, Padma would burn them. She took the pin out, then the next two. Her hand hovered over the last, bottom right pin, but she did not touch it. What would it be like, to get caught, she wondered. The shame…she might even get expelled!

Slowly Padma pulled out the pin, and let it fall from her hand to the floor. She crumpled up the parchment and stuffed it in her pocket, turned on her heel and swept out of the room.

Padma did not steal anything for a whole three days after that. But on the fourth day, a fifth year named Dixy Nutwhistle received a huge parcel of sweets from her parents, for doing so well in Transfiguration. Padma saw the parcel arrive, and when the five girls in the fifth year were all doing their homework in the common-room, she pretended to have an early night and went upstairs. After a quick peep in her own dorm, she confirmed that Su Li was sleeping peacefully after being discharged from the hospital wing. That settled, Padma felt safe to start her rounds and she crept into the fifth year dormitory.

Dixy Nutwhistle's large selection of sweets wasn't hard to find. The parcel lay on the bed nearest the door, ripped open and sweets spilling out of it. Padma grinned and filled her robe pockets with sweets. A fair few were thrust into the bottom of her school-bag and the rest remained. After all, with so many it was only fair to let the girl keep a few.

Padma straightened up and cast a look round the room. There might be time to do a bit more thieving, before she really did go to bed

. Immediately one thing in particular caught her eye, the fifth bed, at the far end of the room. Instead of the normal blue duvet cover, a brightly coloured patchwork quilt covered the bed, although it appeared to have been snipped at cruelly around the edges with a pair of scissors. Probably the work of a fellow student. A cuddly toy lay on the bed, and Padma had no idea what it was meant to be. The shape and odd colours did not look like any animal or magical creature _she_ had ever heard of, but then if this was Loony Lovegood's bed as she suspected, then it wasn't really a surprise. That girl believed in many odd things and imaginary creatures.

Padma hadn't been in this particular dormitory that term. For some reason it was nearly always occupied, but she had stolen from Loony and the others before, many times in fact. Luna was probably her favourite 'victim' actually, although her possessions were very strange and often missing anyway. But she found Luna an easy target, and that if nothing else was always good.

Padma made her way over to the brightly covered bed and perched herself on it. Her fingers ran over the jagged quilt edge, and she turned a small section of the material over.

Small, embroidered letters were on a plain coloured patch.

_Darling Luna, _

_One day I won't be there for you, but now I am. Look after this quilt, and let it remind you of me. I want you to know that I love you and always will, wherever I am, whatever happens._

_Mummy xxx_

Padma quickly flipped the material over, feeling she had intruded on something personal and tugged the drawer in Luna's bed-side table open. After rummaging through photos, letters and three birthday cards (a small number, even for Loony), Padma came across a small box, which she had never seen before, covered in old wrapping paper. She stared at the snowmen dancing with fir tree for a moment, and then lifted the lid of the home-made box. A small piece of dark green tissue paper lay across the bottom of the box. On it, lay a silver chain with a charm on it. Padma picked up the necklace, and took an amazed breath as she looked down at the silver moon charm, part of the silver necklace, lying in her palm.

"Oh hello Padma! If you don't mind, I'd like to keep that."

Padma jumped at the voice, and the necklace fell to the floor. She leant down, picked it up and turned around. Luna Lovegood stood in the door-way. The early evening light from the window appeared to cast a halo around her head of dirty blonde hair. One hand was on the door, the other straightening a crease in her pleated skirt.

"I…" Padma began, but for once she couldn't think of an excuse.

"It was my mothers you see, and I'm quite attached to it." Luna continued and she removed her hand from the door. It clicked shut and the 'halo' disappeared, as the sun stepped into its sleep.

Padma bit her lip nervously and stood up as Luna came over to her. Padma's shaking hand held out the necklace, between her finger-tips. Luna's warm hand took the necklace. Padma watched as the young girl squeezed it tightly.

"I wouldn't normally mind, but Mummy passed away quite some time ago, and she gave me this when I was born, so it's quite special to me."

Padma stared at Luna for a moment, and her eyes trailed down to the necklace of butter-beer corks, strung on an old bit of string and hanging round Luna's neck.

Before she could stop herself, Padma blurted out, "Why don't you wear the one your mum gave you, instead of that silly old thing?"

Luna's right hand reached up and clutched at one of the corks protectively. She did not reply for quite some time, but finally she said, "I don't really know. The silver one makes me a bit sad; anyway I made this one myself. It's one of my favourite belongings in fact."

She spoke as if wearing hand-made jewellery when you had perfectly nice equivalents was normal. Padma looked down at her shoes, not able to ask the question which refused to leave her mind.

"I've known for quite a longtime, I was in the cupboard when you stole Dixy's broom a few years ago," Luna said as she examined another cork.

"In the…cupboard?" Padma repeated, not really sure whether she wanted to know what Luna had been doing in a cupboard.

"Oh, well Dixy and her friend thought it would be funny to lock me in the cupboard. For some reason they don't like me very much," Luna replied, sounding rather troubled by it.

"That's not very nice," Padma said weakly, not sure what one should say in this situation.

"It wasn't that bad actually; I had a nice conversation with a Cupboard Cruncher. Sadly it was pitch black, so I didn't get a very good view oh him. In fact I only saw the top of his head, their hair looks a bit like a mop head actually…."

Padma felt sorry for Luna; clearly she really did believe in those weird imaginary creatures. It was a bit sad really, that her father hadn't told her the truth before she started school, Padma thought. That way she was bound to have made some friends, but no, Mr. Lovegood actually _encouraged_ his daughter to behave like this, and although Padma was certain he was doing it all for his daughter's benefit, Luna seemed to really think he believed in Cupboard Cruncher's and the like. Or perhaps he really _did_ and was as mad as his daughter. Padma didn't know, and probably never would, so she gave the matter no more thought.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Padma asked.

"Well I didn't think it would help much, besides nobody listens to me anyway," Luna answered and Padma nodded; that made sense, but still…

"Anyway Mummy taught me that it was best for people to become aware of their mistakes themselves," she paused and then with both a sad and regretful expression on her face, continued, "I waited years, but you didn't stop. I came in today to hide some of my things before the others came up, and you were here. Well at first I was going to tiptoe out but then I realised you weren't going to understand on your own. So I had to come in. _You've got to stop stealing Padma."_

After Luna's hard yet kind words, Padma looked up at the younger girl.

"Wh…I…ho…I'm sorry," she mumbled and a single tear fell from one of her brown eyes.

"Don't worry," Luna said, and patted Padma on the back in an attempt to comfort her. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How do I stop?" Padma asked, the tone of her voice betraying her despair.

"Well I think the best way to cleanse yourself, would be to admit to everyone and-"

Padma cut in, her tears gone now and her eyes looking slightly mad: "I'm not going to tell everyone I'm a thief! They'll all hate me and I'd probably get expelled!"

Luna waited till she had finished speaking, before saying in her serene way, "I know. Another idea would be to give all the stuff back, anonymously, with little 'sorry' cards or something like that. If all the stuff is back to its rightful owners, you shouldn't feel so guilty. Do nice things for the people you stole from, and treat yourself once in a while too, or you might be inclined to steal again."

"O…ok," Padma replied.

Luna looked at her and said, "Empty your pockets."

Padma gave her a strange look, but pulled some of Dixy Nutwhistle's sweets out of her robes all the same. Luna took Padma's arm and lifted it above their heads. Padma's fingers tightened round the sweets, which were gripped in her hand.

"Let go, drop them!" Luna commanded and she withdrew her own hand. Slowly, Padma loosened her grip and let a boiled sweet slip through her fingers. That felt good! She un-clenched her palm and let the sweets fall from it. Exchanging a grin with Luna, she pulled a handful of Bertie Botts out and threw the beans in the air. They scattered everywhere; a sea of colours, raining every flavoured beans.

Luna twirled around, the colourful sweets landing in her hair. Padma watched Luna's skirt twirling and whirling, moving with very second. Soon the sweets were all lying on the soft blue carpet, apart from those caught up in Luna's hair.

Luna collapsed on her quilted bed, out of breath from all her movement. Padma observed, smiling to herself.

Neither of them spoke, until they heard voices on the stairs.

"Come on, Loony must already be up there."

"Great, what should we do tonight? I was thinking we could hold that horned toy of hers ransom, or we could lock her in the cupboard again!"

Padma blushed, feeling guilty for whatever might happen to Luna, but the younger girl had jumped up and was gathering sweets onto Dixy's bed.

"Quick before she comes!" Luna said anxiously and between them they picked up the remaining sweets. Padma threw them all onto Dixy's bed, apart from one which she concealed in her palm.

The two girls dashed out of the room, just as Dixy and her friend arrived in the corridor.

"What were you doing in there with Loony, Patil?" Dixy asked, looking at Padma suspiciously.

"I was just…umm…"

"I was showing Padma the Cupboard Cruncher, there isn't one in her dorm," Luna said and Padma gave a sigh of relief.

"_The Cupboard Cruncher?_ Going to come and eat us all in the middle of the night I suppose!" Dixy said mockingly, taking a step forward. Padma didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, silently.

"Oh no, they are quite harmless really!" Luna said cheerfully, and Padma wondered how she put up with it all.

Dixy and her friend eyed Luna in disbelief. "Come on Madeline, we don't need to spend anymore of our valuable time in bad company!"

Although Dixy was younger than her, Padma felt intimidated by her. Dixy gave her a dirty look, jutting her chin high in the air.

"Watch who you hang out with, Patil. Once people find out you're on good terms with _Loony_, you won't be very popular round here and Terry Boot will just vanish from your side. Ta ta!" She waved mockingly and both Dixy and Madeline retreated into their dormitory.

Padma gave another sigh of relief and turned to look at Luna. The sweet was sticking to her hot palm, despite being wrapped. She held it out to Luna.

Luna blinked; something she didn't often do.

"Take it," Padma said, stretching her hand further.

What's that for?…Padma!" Luna looked both shocked and disappointed at the same time.

"No, I didn't steal it – well I suppose I _did_ but it's my last time. This is for you, Luna. Dixy Nutwhistle has treated you badly and eating one of her sweets will do you good," Padma said and pressed the sweet into Luna's hand firmly.

Luna smiled, "Thank-you," she murmured and put the sweet into her robe pocket. Padma wasn't so sure about this action.

"Don't put it back!" she said, frowning slightly.

"Oh don't worry, I won't," Luna replied and there was an awkward silence.

Finally Luna said, "Well it's starting to get late and -"

"Thank-you Luna. You made me realise how stupid I've been," she paused. "Well good-night I guess."

Luna nodded, "Good-night Padma." She turned and went into her dorm.

Padma could hear Dixy Nutwhistle's cruel voice and her friend's shill laugh coming from the dormitory, even though the door was shut.

"Oh Luna, do you think you could show me The Cupboard Cruncher? I've been thinking about it, and you might be right – there have been these weird noises…"

"Really? Well look in here then…" Luna's small surprised voice answered. There were a few strange noises and the shrill laugh again.

"You're gonna stay in there until morning Loony, and Madeline has your wand so don't even think about escaping!" Dixy yelled gleefully.

"Oh don't worry; The Cupboard Cruncher will be glad of my company!" Luna replied serenely.

Padma stopped listening then. Poor Luna, she was so gullible. Padma was much too cowardly to go in and stop the two girls, or even report the matter to Professor Flitwick. But she could picture Luna, locked up in the cupboard, talking to a mop and cheerfully sucking on the sweet she had been given. Yes, Luna would be alright, she was sure of that.

Padma turned round and walked into her own dormitory. She lay down that night in her bed and thought. She was no longer a thief and perhaps, just perhaps she had gained a secret friend. And an enemy or two. But who really cared anyway? Tomorrow she would return all the stolen items and everything would be ok. As she listened to the continuous chattering through the wall, about Snorkacks, Wrackspurts and Blibbering Humdingers, Padma slowly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow awaited. Yes, tomorrow when everything would be ok.

**The End**


End file.
